


Rescue Mission

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Jack and Yaz rescue the doctor from the judoon prison and take her home.I just wrote this, there will be more but I hope you like this first bit.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was bored. This was the 100th day she’d been stuck in this cell. The marks on the wall told her that.

She waited  
And waited and waited  
No one came. Not even a Judoon.  
Days passed before she had any idea what would happen next. 

What did happen next however, changed everything. 

The blast was so loud it blew the door straight off its hinges. The doctor threw herself into a ball to protect her head. The smoke eventually cleared and the doctor looked over. She could just make out two figures standing in the door way. 

“Jack!?” she cried “Yaz!” she rushed forward and embraced both of them. 

Yasmin Khan didn’t care what The Doctor looked like. She was just so glad to have her best friend back. She embraced The Doctor too while Jack scanned for danger. 

“We’ve got to get out of here” jack said frantically. 

“How?” the doctor asked  
“with this” Yaz said, showing the doctor her wrist. “It’s a vortex manipula-“  
“vortex manipulator” the doctor finished the sentence “I thought I disabled yours the last time we met?” the doctor asked jack. 

“You did” jack replied “I built a new one ”  
The Doctor glared at him. “Right let’s do this” she sighed and Jack grinned. 

“3,2,1” Yaz counted down and Jack put in the co-ordinates for the safest place possible. The one place the judoon wouldn’t think to look for the doctor. 

Yaz’s flat. 

The three of them appeared with a flash of light in Yaz’s front room, the doctor unsteady on her feet, Yaz holding her up. 

“Ow my head” the doctor rubbed the back of it “never doing that again” 

Jack grinned “aren’t you glad to be back?” 

“Doctor!” a cry came and towards them rushed Ryan and Graham. 

After everyone had hugged and reunited, Yaz ordered the doctor into the bathroom. 

“We need to sort your hair out. So, into the shower you go” Yaz handed the doctor a bottle of shampoo and then conditioner. “There’s shower gel in there. Take as long as you like” 

The Doctor nodded. “Ok thanks Yaz” she smiled sadly and turned for the bathroom. 

When she emerged 15 minutes later, the doctor felt and looked so much better, she brushed through her long hair and then went to find Yaz. 

“That shower was excellent” she beamed as Yaz plugged in the hair dryer and combed the doctor’s hair bit by bit. 

“Good, I’m glad. I’ll dry it for you now and then you’ll have it cut tomorrow” 

“You know what. I like it long. I think I’ll keep it like this” the doctor said and yaz smiled. 

“I like it too. But let me dry it” Yaz said, testing the heat out on her hands and then on the doctor. 

“Is that too hot?” Yaz asked and the doctor shook her head.  
‘ok good, tell me if it is ok?” 

The doctor nodded in understanding and Yaz got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later and the doctor’s hair was back to its normal shiny self and the doctor was happy as larry wearing a set of Yaz’s pyjamas.

“So fam, what we doing tonight?” 

“We’re just chilling. I was thinking pizza, movie” Yaz replied 

“sounds good to me” Ryan said 

The rest of the evening passed quickly. The Doctor fell asleep half way through the movie and Yaz draped a blanket over her before kissing her goodnight and leaving her to sleep. Yaz retired to her own bedroom soon after. 

The next day, The Doctor was up early making breakfast. The smell of burnt toast wafted its way through the Khan flat and it was the sound of the smoke alarm that eventually pulled Yasmin Khan out of bed. 

"Doctor!?" Yaz shrieked as she grabbed a tea towel and started waving it around like a mad thing. 

"Sorry Yaz! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" 

"oh Doctor." Yaz smiled 

The smoke alarm had stopped going off and Yaz could finally think clearly. 

"That's really sweet of you" 

"You're welcome Yaz" 

"Let me help you" Yaz insisted 

"ok" The Doctor replied


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still getting used to The Doctor being back, even Najia had hugged her when she got back from shopping with Sonya.   
The youngest Khan family member noticed how Yaz looked at the strange blonde. It was like her sister’s eyes went all dreamy. The youngest said nothing but managed to catch her sister’s eye, signalling that she wanted to talk to her.   
Yaz got up immediately. “what’s the matter Sonya” she asked   
“I can see how you look at the doctor” Sonya said   
“I.. don’t be ridiculous” Yaz replied   
“See. You’re doing it again.”   
“Doing what?”   
“Blushing”   
And with that, Sonya Khan turns and walks away.


End file.
